


the boy who set fire to the rain

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Chansoo cuteness overload because I love cute chansoo, Crack, Fluff, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, birthday drabble, blue flame chanyeol, but the ending... lol, chanyeol not being able to control his fire because he's too nervous around kyungsoo, for nat, i don't know what happened, it was supposed to be cute, junmyeon is angry af hahaha, love puppy, poor junmyeon and minseok though hahaha, superpower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: He's the boy who set fire to the rain because he can't control his love for his best friend. (Superpower AU | chansoo )





	the boy who set fire to the rain

**Author's Note:**

> It begins quite normal but the ending just got weird... 
> 
> Superpower AU

Kyungsoo is amazed. 

Wide-eyed and surprised, he looks up at the shower of fire rain falling from the sky. Fat raindrops tumble down from the clouds and midway to earth, they'd spontaneously catch on fire and crash towards the ground like excited sparks of fireworks. Kyungsoo is baffled and slightly scared. All he did was brush a stray hair away from his best friend’s handsome face and the next thing he knew, the world is on fire, literally. Still gawking in mild disbelief at the unexpected turn of event, Kyungsoo pulls his attention back to the taller boy cursing in a panic before him. 

Chanyeol is muttering the f-word over and over again under his breath and his eyes are squeezed tight in concentration. Unbeknownst to the terror-stricken people who are screaming bloody murder all around, Chanyeol is the guilty perpetrator behind this impossible weather event. A flush of rosy red colours across his cheeks and his ears are burning as brightly as the fiery raindrops that just won't stop falling. The fire user has lost control of his power again, and this time, he has reached a new height. 

Spontaneous combustion has become a common occurrence in Chanyeol's life since he realized his special feeling towards his best friend, Kyungsoo. It turns out, whenever his heart beats too fast, he loses control of his firepower. At first, it was small and harmless, like lighting an unlit candle in the room or causing an uncontrolled fire snap in the air. He'd giggle nervously and wave it off as Kyungsoo gives him a curious look. Then as time went on, as Chanyeol's affection for his best friend started to overflow, he began to set flammable things around him or part of himself on fire. Sometimes, the combustion is triggered by a brief brush of Kyungsoo's finger against his or if they are standing too close for his heart to bare. Then eventually, just a smile from Kyungsoo was enough for Chanyeol to burn a match to a crisp in the split of a second. 

Over the past half of year, Chanyeol has already burned through three sets of textbooks, a couple of chairs and desks, and handfuls of his friends and hyungs' personal items. He has also established a new habit of regularly setting himself on fire. Once, his entire head even burst into flame as Kyungsoo unexpectedly leaned in and brushed away a stray eyelash off his cheek. Everyone around Chanyeol tried to help him gain better control of his heart and his power, especially Junmyeon who has gotten sick and tired of always putting out loose flames all the time with his water orbs. However, their attempts have all failed as Chanyeol's love for Kyungsoo continues to grow without limit or restrain like wildfire. 

Junmyeon and Minseok, the older and wiser ones of their power cohort, warned their fiery young friend that the wild nature of his powers could one day lead to unruly destruction and he should confess as soon as possible before his flame become more destructive to himself and the people around him. However, Chanyeol waved those worries away in fear of being rejected by Kyungsoo. ‘What’s the worst that could happen,’ he jested to himself as another random object near him combusts into flame. Then finally, it happened. He has managed to contradict the laws of nature and become the boy who set fire to the rain. 

“Um, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo speaks up quietly, still in awe, and causes the boy in question to snap his eyes open. Around the two boys, flames danced where the rain has dropped and people have already executed. A couple of cars and streetlamps are on fire, as well as most of the asphalt. The perfect picture of hell on earth is slowly becoming a reality, and it’s all thanks to a beautiful little thing called love. 

“I’m so sorry!” Chanyeol screams and pulls anxiously on the root of his hair. However, the anguish in his voice pales dramatically in comparison to the desperate wails for help and confused shrieks echoing all around them. “I-I didn’t mean to do this!” 

“I know, I know, just try to calm down, okay?” Kyungsoo says softly and tries to console his distressed friend. Carefully, he takes a step forward and reaches to stroke Chanyeol on his blushing cheeks, hoping the familiar touch would help to calm his friend. However, Chanyeol’s entire body bursts into flame like a human torch instantly and Kyungsoo is shocked frozen to his spot. 

Stunned and speechless, Kyungsoo gawks at his best friend burning rightly in front of his eyes, whose face is now as red and heated as hot iron. As someone who wields the power of earth, the extreme heat from Chanyeol’s fire does not bother him. Rather, the taller boy’s fire always warms him from the depth of his heart. 

Kyungsoo had always loved Chanyeol’s fire, of how lively the flames dance and how passionate the ambers pulse. He can’t tell if it’s a natural attraction of the elements or if he has fallen too hard for Chanyeol, but Kyugnsoo always finds himself wanting to touch his best friend just a second longer, just a little more. With every moment they spend together, Kyungsoo constantly wishes he could monopolize all of the happiness and warmth radiating from the taller . Sometimes he just wants to envelop Chanyeol in a hug and never let go, to let the other’s wild fire melt away his flesh and chew through his bones. Because he is in love, in love with his best friend, and he wishes they’d never part. 

“...Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol whispers and his uneasy gaze flickers wildly in the reflection of his fire like bright amber jewels. In silent response, Kyungsoo blinks and locks his inky orbs of dark earthy soil with bright orbs of amber. For a few seconds, they stared into each other’s eyes as if time has come to a pause. The chaos around them seems to fade away and in that moment, only they are left in this world, with each other, inside the warmth of Chanyeol’s flame. 

However, their romantic moment is rudely interrupted by an angry voice from a few feet away: “YAA! YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP STARING INTO EACH OTHER’S EYES AND PUT OUT THIS GODDAMN HELL FIRE BEFORE WE ALL BURN TO DEATH BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID LOVE STORY!!” 

Huffing angrily and cursing up a storm, Junmyeon sends another wave of water to put out some of the Chanyeol’s fire. Behind him, Minseok sighs deeply and covers some scorched surfaces with his ice sheets. Not too far off from both water and ice user, a small group of people takes shelter inside a power shield composed of whirling wind and static lightning. 

At the mention of the word love, the flames around Chanyeol turn blue as they burn a thousand degrees hotter. Extremely flustered, he tears his eyes away from Kyungsoo and pushes the shorter boy away slightly. 

Stumbling backward from the sudden push, Kyungsoo frowns and grabs onto the front of Chanyeol’s shirt, managing to maintain the close distance between them. “Wait, what did he say?” He asks in confusion and hopes to get an answer from the burning boy in front of him, whose face now looks purple because of the blue flames. However, all Chanyeol could do was stutter in broken phrases. 

“I...You...Kyung- I, Soo, L-l-love.. I…” 

Around the two leisure lovebirds, the fiery rain continues to fall. The flaming raindrops have now turned blue and the pandemonium continues to ensure as innocent bystanders desperately try not to burn to crisps. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks again and edges even closer to Chanyeol. Gradually a smile creeps up on his face as he comes to realize the meaning behind Junmyeon words. However, still unable to get over his embarrassment, Chanyeol continues to stutter incoherently and covers his face with his hands. 

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE HE LOVES YOU OKAY?” Junmyeon interrupts again in a thundering roar as he summons a tidal wave, “HE. LOVES. YOU! PARK CHANYEOL LOVES DOH KYUNGSOO, OKAY?? NOW MAKE HIM STOP THIS FIRE RAIN NONSENSE BEFORE WE ALL DIE!” 

“Is it true?” Kyungsoo leans his forehead against Chanyeol’s knobbly fingers and asks in a voice only the two of them can hear. A huge smile is now stretched across his face from ear to ear and his plump lips form prettily into a heart shape. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol mumbles in a tiny voice and attempts to merge his face with his hands. But suddenly, he hears a giggle, like a jingle bell ringing on a crisp winter morning, and his heart skips a beat. Slowly, he lets his finger get pried away from his blushing face and Kyungsoo’s happy face greets him. There’s a rosy tint to the shorter boy’s raised cheeks and his heart shape smile is in full bloom. He feels Kyungsoo cups his face and Chanyeol suddenly becomes hyper-aware of the heat from the smaller pair of hands. It’s much warmer than any flame he has ever conjured and he nuzzles against the tender touch. 

Then as Chanyeol feels soft lips press ever so softly against him, he hears Kyungsoo utter the words he had dreamed of for so long. 

“I love you too.” 

A burst of flames and heat surge into the sky as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo melt into their first kiss. A wave of passion washes over Chanyeol’s body and he wraps his arms possessively around the smaller body clinging even closer to him. As the lovers savored each other’s temperature and presence in a tireless exchange of kisses and affection, the fire around them begins the diminish. Gradually, the raindrop also loses their fiery touch and the world returns to a peaceful calm. 

Over and over again, the new lovers reassure each other of their feelings with kisses and pecks, and a broad smile blossoms on Chanyeol’s cheerful face. His heart is beating rapidly and the fire in his vein is still restless but now he can also feel Kyungsoo’s calm presence wrapping around him like a cocoon, containing his agitation and his destructive desires to burn. Looking down at the blushing face smiling fondly back at him, Chanyeol plants another timid kiss on Kyungsoo’s plump lips. “I love you so much,” he finally confesses. 

“I know,” Kyungsoo answers with a full smile, “but don’t set the rain on fire anymore.” 

Chanyeol giggles nervously: “I can’t promise that since I love you so much.” 

“WELL, YOU BETTER GODDAMN TRY!” Junmyeon’s voice erupts from nearby again. 

Surprised, both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol turns to look at their exhausted hyung, sitting careless on the floor. Beside Junmyeon, Minseok is also sprawled out on the uneven floor, tired out from using his power. Noticing the damage around them for the first time, the new couple gulps nervously, knowing full well how much trouble they are in now. Most things within the vicinity have been burned to a crisp. Distorted and charred remains of cars, streetlamps, and destroyed asphalts are scattered everywhere hazardously. It literally looks as if they are standing in the middle of an apocalypse movie set. 

As Junmyeon begins his incessant nagging and lecturing, Minseok begins to sing quietly to himself: “but I set fire to the rain…”

Not too far away, the power shield composed of whirling wind and static lightning has dissipated and five young men are revealed. 

“Well that was hazardous,” Jongdae comments and plays with the string of tiny lightning shooting from the tip of his finger. 

“No kidding,” Baekhyun exclaims and fumbles with a small light orb in his palm. Suddenly as a thought comes to his mind, the orb bursts as a fearful expression dawn on his face. “Wait, if Chanyeol set fire to the rain just for confessing, what the hell is he going to burn up when he has sex with Kyungsoo??” 

“What??” Sehun gasps and sends a gust of wind he was playing with astray towards a burnt lamp. The tall structure crumbles to the ground with a clunk. 

In an instant, Jongin teleports from beside Jongdae next to Sehun and wraps an arm around his friend. “We’re all going to die,” he says calmly as if he has already accepted his fate of being burnt to death, “we’re going to die from Chanyeol hyung losing his virginity.” 

From the sideline, Yixing observes the younger boys and lets out a dry laugh: “Haha.” 

“NOO!” Baekhyun howls and Jongdae quickly joins in.

“I don’t want to die because Chanyeol is trying to lose his virginity!”

“Chanyeol hyung can just die a virgin!!”

“Sehun, that’s cruel...”

“Haha…” 

“Sehunnie, I’m with you!”

“Me too, Sehun! I’m 100% with you!” 

“For our survival, Chanyeol hyung can just remain a virgin!” 

“Really guys… that’s just cruel…”

“Haha…” 

 

**FIN.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be fluff but somehow it turned more like crack in the end? LOL OH WELL  
> This is a birthday fic for Nat <3 Blue flame Chanyeol for you dear  
> Leave a comment if you'd like. Thanks for reading!


End file.
